<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Этот парень заглянул на 30 лет в будущее! Ты не представляешь, что он там увидел... by The Stockholm Insecurity (hlopushka)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248429">Этот парень заглянул на 30 лет в будущее! Ты не представляешь, что он там увидел...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlopushka/pseuds/The%20Stockholm%20Insecurity'>The Stockholm Insecurity (hlopushka)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Junior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Fluff and Humor, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:35:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlopushka/pseuds/The%20Stockholm%20Insecurity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>У Хичоля видение из далёкого 2019 года, и он спешит поделиться этой важной информацией о будущем со всеми своими знакомыми.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Geng | Hankyung/Kim Heechul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>KPOP-AUFEST</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Этот парень заглянул на 30 лет в будущее! Ты не представляешь, что он там увидел...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>То, что Хичоль видел будущее, было научно подтверждено и доказано: в одиннадцать лет как и все остальные подростки в мире он прошёл серию тестов в школе, чтобы определить и задокументировать его способность. В бумажке, которую мама бережно хранила с остальными документами, так и было написано: “Неконтролируемые видения потенциального будущего во сне, глубина — три дня.” Звучало, конечно, невероятно захватывающе, но умение было совсем не редкое — редким считались видения глубиной хотя бы год, да и это встречалось частенько. И только если ты мог видеть на десять лет вперёд, тогда да, тогда ты считался очень редким. Но таких, очень редких, не только видящих будущее, но, например, очень сильных или очень быстрых или даже очень ловких, вот их всех, были уверены все друзья Хичоля да и сам Хичоль в одиннадцать лет, таких сразу забирали в правительство для экспериментов и живым никто не возвращался.</p>
<p>Но Хичоль такого мог совсем не бояться: ровно до своего четвертого курса он вообще ничего не видел. А потом лекции по теоретической механике взорвали ему мозг (метафорично говоря), и у Хичоля дооткрылся третий глаз (ещё более метафорично говоря).</p>
<p>Три месяца спустя, в январе 1988 года, в ночь на вторник Хичоль увидел во сне решение задачи по матану.</p>
<p>— Так здорово, — шептал он Хань Гэну на паре по философии, которую они оба посещали, — я настоящий гений. Как Менделеев. Такой вжух — и последовательности сошлись.</p>
<p>Хань Гэн — фамилия Хань, имя Гэн, но Хичолю казалось, что всё вместе это звучало как-то лучше чем по отдельности. Вот этот Хань Гэн, который вообще ничего не понимал в математике и всё ещё почти ничего не понимал в корейском, несмотря на то, что с успехом уже четыре года учился в корейском университете, согласно кивал. Хичоль довольно улыбнулся и перевёл взгляд на доску. Общаться с Хань Гэном всегда была приятно — не то что с Чонсу, который из всего этого услышал только то, что Хичоль лёг спать с недоделанной домашкой. Хичоль всегда шутил, что особой способностью Чонсу было особое, супер редкое, занудство.</p>
<p>Обычно способности держали в секрете, и про Хичоля в основном знали все, только потому что он не мог удержаться и не похвастать, что его умение настолько бесполезное. “Настолько редкое умение,” — шутил Хичоль, — “что и не случилось никогда.”</p>
<p>В ночь с субботы на воскресенье Хичоль увидел во сне что-то, что приличным людям рассказывать и нельзя, и получил от этого невероятное удовольствие. Проснулся довольным, красным и смущённым, и тут же сбежал в душ, откуда вернулся ещё более красным и довольным. Никаких отсылок к своей способности в этом Хичоль не увидел ни тогда, ни потом.</p>
<p>А вот в пятницу ночью Хичоль увидел самое настоящее будущее. И не какой-то там 2010, как в “Назад в будущее”, которое Хичоль с Хань Гэном смотрели прошлым летом в кино. Нет, Хичоль был круче и сильнее и пронзил на ещё почти десять лет вперёд, ха. Прямо в 2019.</p>
<p>— Как тебе такое, Илон Маск, — сказал он утром вместо приветствия Хань Гэну, и, слава богу (в которого Хичоль не верил), тот проигнорировал, продолжая спать, вот везучий козёл, которому было ко второй паре, потому что Хичоль понятия не имел, что эта фраза значит.</p>
<p>— Да честное слово, я видел всё, как вижу тебя, и всё это было реально просто вот опять же как ты, — радостно шептал Хичоль утром в метро Шивону, который учился на факультете госуправления с Чонсу, но на два года младше, и который жил недалеко от квартиры Хань Гэна, которую Хичоль на правах лучшего друга оккупировал самым наглым способом ещё на втором курсе, чтобы (официальная причина) помочь Хань Гэну в тяжёлой жизни в Корее и (реальная причина) не жить при этом с родителями.</p>
<p>— Свят, свят, — пытался отодвинуться от Хичоля Шивон, но в восемь утра в метро это было сделать совершенно невозможно.</p>
<p>— Машины, конечно, не летают, но зато у всех есть крошечные персональные компьютеры, которые передают информацию прямо по воздуху, — продолжал днём Хичоль Сонмину, и несчастный младшекурсник грустно хлопал на него длинными ресницами. Чонсу, когда узнает, что Хичоль обижал его младшеньких, вставит тому по самое не балуй, это Хичоль знал и без заглядывания в далёкое будущее. — Тысячи людей мгновенно переписываются как телеграммами, но с картинками и мгновенно, я уже сказал, что мгновенно? Звучит как мечта.</p>
<p>Донхэ, которого Хичоль нашёл в столовой, слушал, развесив уши. Кюхён делал вид, что не обращает внимания, но на моменте, когда Хичоль рассказал, что половина Кореи состоит в армии, тот подавился.</p>
<p>— Это даже не армия, а Армия, с большой буквы. И в основном это всё девушки, — продолжал Хичоль, чувствуя, что аудитория удвоилась. — Но воюют они мгновенными телеграммами и картинками, так сказать, информационная война.</p>
<p>— А ещё в будущем какая-то проблема с солью, у всех всё время избыток соли и поэтому все много пьют чай, — рассказывал Хичоль Шиндону и Хёкдже по пути из университета.</p>
<p>— Это как в СССР на свадьбах кричат “Горько!”, а потом пьют водку? — огорошил случайным тривиа Хёкдже.</p>
<p>Хичоль посмотрел на Хёкдже уничижительно, чтобы скрыть своё замешательство от неожиданного вторжения в его непрерывный монолог.</p>
<p>— Ну а по делу что-то есть? — спросил Шиндон, когда пауза затянулась, — Кореи объединились? На Марс уже летают?</p>
<p>— Ага, — сказал Хичоль саркастично, приходя в себя и возвращаясь мыслями в приятную тему, — и выращивают там картошку. Нет, конечно! Чтобы через 30 лет быть на Марсе, мы уже должны быть в середине проекта как минимум.</p>
<p>— А ваша профессия вообще кажется мне невероятно уязвленной, — поделился Хичоль вечером своими переживаниями с Мими, ужасно милым китайским протеже Хань Гэна, который тоже изучал лингвистику и заглянул к ним с Хань Гэном на ужин. — В будущем можно будет взять такой маленький компьютер, навести на любой текст и машина выведет на экран перевод на любой язык.</p>
<p>— Ну, — мягко пожал плечами Мими, — это будет только через тридцать лет.</p>
<p>— Кто будет учить эти машины переводить, умник? — усмехнулся Хань Гэн и поставил перед Хичолем тарелку с рисом.</p>
<p>В чем-то Хань Гэн был прав, признал Хичоль и задумчиво начал есть. Тем более, что иногда Хичоль думал (но, конечно, не сообщал это Хань Гэну, чтобы он не загордился на пустом месте), что способность Хань Гэна заключалась в невероятном умении готовить, поэтому отвлекаться на какие-то мысли во время еды не хотелось.</p>
<p>— А ещё, — Хичоль сказал Хань Гэну, когда они вместе мыли посуду (вернее, Хань Гэн мыл, а Хичоль вытирал тарелки), — прогресс не стоит на месте, и в будущем у нас была женщина-президент! Правда, мы её уже посадили.</p>
<p>— Прогресс, — впечатлился Хань Гэн. Он странно изворачивался, пытаясь откинуть прядь волос с глаз, не используя мокрых рук.</p>
<p>— Давай я тебе помогу, — Хичоль потянулся к Хань Гэну, и какое-то время они просто улыбались друг другу.</p>
<p>Возможно, суперспособность Хань Гэна заключалась в том, чтобы делать какие-то очень неловкие дурацкие моменты совсем не неловкими, подумал Хичоль, разглядывая дурацкое, но приятное лицо Хань Гэна. С Хичолем, по крайней мере, работало.</p>
<p>— А ещё у нас была Олимпиада, — чтобы как-то выйти из затянувшейся паузы сказал Хичоль почему-то шёпотом. Это, конечно, только повысило странность момента.</p>
<p>— Так сейчас же тоже скоро будет, — так же тихо ответил Хань Гэн и сунул Хичолю в руки тарелку.</p>
<p>Хичоль сначала посмотрел на нее, мол, чего это он, зачем. А потом он вспомнил, что происходит, и вся накопившаяся неловкость, которую как дамба сдерживал Хань Гэн, обрушилась на Хичоля единой волной.</p>
<p>— Так это летняя, — буркнул он, делая шаг назад и отворачиваясь от Хань Гэна, вообще откладывая тарелку, а потом и вовсе скрываясь в ванной комнате. — А это зимняя. В Южной Корее и зимняя Олимпиада, представляешь?</p>
<p>— Представляю, — сказал Хань Гэн ему в спину.</p>
<p>О самом волнующем он решился рассказать только когда они уже легли спать и сопели себе рядышком — Хичоль на кровати, а Хань Гэн в шаге от него, на крошечном диванчике, который они нашли на улице прошлым летом. Но даже так, в темноте, он ещё долго не решался, как затронуть эту тему.</p>
<p>— В общем, будущее ничего так, — сказал Хичоль, как бы продолжая разговор, что, опять же, тут же вызвало адский прилив неловкости, как всегда бывает, когда начинаешь говорить после долгой тишины.</p>
<p>Хань Гэн что-то пробормотал утвердительное, и Хичоль развернулся в его сторону, не удержался. В темноте его не было видно, но ему было приятно знать, что Хань Гэн там лежит в темноте и слушает его.</p>
<p>— Но что реально поразило меня, это то, что тридцать лет спустя мы всё ещё руммейты, — наконец сказал Хичоль, решив, что не стоит тянуть кота за хвост. — Нам будет почти по пятьдесят лет, даже с твоей вымирающей специальностью мы оба должны были накопить на отдельное жильё, но нет, всё ещё тусим в одной квартире.</p>
<p>Повисла тишина.</p>
<p>— Смотри на это с другой стороны, — наконец раздался голос Хань Гэна, — зато тридцать лет спустя мы, во-первых, ещё живы, а, во-вторых, я всё ещё тебя выношу.</p>
<p>От возмущения Хичоль на секунду замешкался, а потом запустил в сторону Хань Гэна подушкой. Судя по звукам, снаряд достиг своей цели.</p>
<p>— Какого хера, я лучшее, что случилось в твоей жизни, лучшее! — если бы Хичолю было чем ещё запустить в эту противную рожу, он бы так и сделал. Судя по звукам, этот предатель ещё и смеялся!</p>
<p>Фыркнув, Хичоль отвернулся и накрылся с головой одеялом, да пошёл он!</p>
<p>— Хичоль, ну Хичоль, — услышал он сквозь кокон одеяла, но Хичоль лишь плотнее укутался.</p>
<p>— Хичоль, — ещё раз позвал Хань Гэн, а потом, не получив никакого ответа, пнул кровать Хичоля.</p>
<p>Хичоль резко развернулся, выныривая из-под одеяла и замахиваясь на Хань Гэна рукой.</p>
<p>— Ты что делаешь, прекрати!</p>
<p>Но вместо того чтобы быть ударенным, Хань Гэн схватил Хичоля за руку, и их скрепленные руки неловко повисли в проходе между кроватью и диваном. Хичоль попытался вытянуть свою руку, но Хань Гэн держался крепко. Если бы Хичоль краснел от смущения, он был бы сейчас красный с ног до головы. Зато, совершенно смущенный, он перестал злиться и мог лишь всматриваться в темноту, пытаясь по лицу Хань Гэна понять, что происходит, и чувствовать, как потихоньку немеют, покалывая, кончики пальцев его руки в руке Хань Гэна.</p>
<p>— Пусти, — сказал он через какое-то невероятно долгое время, когда стало совсем невыносимо, и Хань Гэн, сжав его ладонь напоследок, отпустил.</p>
<p>— Спокойной ночи, — сказал Хичоль, устраиваясь удобнее и пытаясь размять руку.</p>
<p>— Спокойной ночи, — отозвался Хань Гэн.</p>
<p>И всё же, подумал Хичоль, засыпая — ладно им не будет хватать денег на две квартиры, но почему кровать-то у них будет одна?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>